


Rules

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Fanfiction, First Love, Master/Servant, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Kouha falls for his old friend who happens to become his personal servant.
Relationships: Ren Kouha/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Rules

A/N: Sorry this is so long. I could of honestly kept on going. Maybe i'll do a part 2?

Carrying a large basket of fresh laundry in your arms, you carefully balanced the large load as you went. This was your last chore and you were finished for the night. As you rounded the corner you failed to see someone was coming your way. You collided with the person, the laundry basket falling to the ground.

Quickly you bent down collecting the laundry placing it back in basket. The person you bumped into held out an article that you missed. Looking up to thank the person the words died in your throat.

“Prince-K-kouha…I’m…so s-sorry!” You stammered out.

“Still clumsy as ever Y/N,” Kouha teased, a small smirk played on his lips.

A blush spread across your cheeks, you held your tongue not to say anything sarcastic. You two may have been friends when you both were younger but things were different now he was a prince and you were just a lowly servant.

“I’m sorry Prince Kouha I didn’t see you,”

Kouha helped you to your feet, “You don’t have to be so formal. Have a goodnight Y/N.” 

You smiled,“You too, Kouha.”

The next day as you were going around cleaning the guest rooms, your thoughts kept drifting to your run in with Kouha last night. It was nice to see him again. You two didn’t get to talk or see each other as much.

“Y/N! Y/N! **Y/N!** “

“OW!“ You shouted, rubbing the sore spot on the top of your head.

“Get your head out of the clouds! We have guests coming in an hour and this place needs to be spotless!!” Lina yelled. Lina was the head maid and was not that much older than you. She loved bossing people around or getting them into trouble. You gritted your teeth as Lina began shouting off more orders at you.

“Instead of barking out orders why don’t you do some work instead,” You snapped, getting in Lina’s face. You abruptly turned to go to another room when you bumped into Kouha who had been standing behind you. You stepped back putting some distance between you two.

“Lord Kouha I told you y/n was nothing but a bully!” Lina exclaimed, her eyes tearing up.

“My, my Y/N I never expected that from you. I’ll deal with your punishment.” Kouha grabbed your wrist tightly pulling you out of the room. Lina smiled wickedly at you, waving as you glared at her.

Prince Kouha led you to his room closing the door behind him.

“I’m so sorry!” You immediately start apologizing even though you did nothing.

Prince Kouha laughs sitting down on his bed, “Relax i’m not going to punish you. I saw her bully you and she will get her punishment.”

You breath out a sigh of relief but were confused: why were you in his room?

“From now on you’ll be my personal servant. Now fetch me some tea,“ Prince Kouha ordered laying down.

“As you wish,” You say bowing respectfully.

Weeks had passed since Prince Kouha had made you his personal servant. You noticed he was a lot kinder to you and you had also caught him staring at you when he thought you weren’t looking.

Nighttime had fallen and your shift was over and you were going to head back to your room when Prince Kouha asked you to stay. He shooed Rei Rei, Jin Jin, and Jun Jun out of the room.

Prince Kouha took your hand pulling you close, his hands moving to rest on your waist.

“Its been wonderful having you by my side y/n. And I don’t want you just to be my servant forever, maybe someday you’ll be my wife."

You were stunned. You didn’t know he felt that strongly for you. But that couldn’t be, you were two different class of people. “Lord Kouen would never allow you to marry a lowly servant. Royal rule states that you must marry someone of equal nobility.”

You tried to move away but he tightens his grip on your waist, but he wasn’t hurting you. He pulled you in closer so you were chest to chest.

“When have I ever been the one to follow the rules?” He murmured, leaning down pressing his lips against yours.


End file.
